Physics 666 - Develop A Method To Kill Superman
by Superfan2
Summary: John is set to be accepted into one of MU's most popular classes. "Develop A Method To Kill Superman". Open to top physics students the 7 year old program offers the winner 10K and a flight with Superman - after all, with kryptonite gone from Earth and his greatest enemies in the Zone, Superman is now invincible. But is it wise for even a Superman to let his guard down? One shot


John thought to himself that the name of the class sounded crazy: Physics 666 - Develop A Method To Kill Superman. Especially given it was a yearly offering at Metropolis University and, indeed, within its physics department - world-renowned for producing several Nobel prize winners. But it was the real deal and one of the most popular courses for fourth year physics majors and one only open to the top students. Two frat-boys getting drunk on beer on Saturday night and coming up with ideas on how to off Big Blue need not apply.

No, the course was legit if still somewhat controversial at MU. Though even Superman had gotten into it now - Superman flew the winner across Metropolis at the end of the school year.

Started 7 years ago by Professor Alexi, assistant dean of the physics department, it drew lawsuits at first. Metropolis University tried to block the course as did the city and state. But the good Professor went to court. Eventually to the Supreme Court which upheld his right to offer it. And even after strong objections to the course from Superman himself - the "target" of the course.

The lawyers, however, had done their homework and, combined with Superman's never telling a lie - they still put him under oath - he had confirmed speculation about kryptonite, his longevity and his nano-tech enhancements which reassured the court that Superman was now invincible, if not immortal, and that the class was nothing more than an exercise in promoting ingenuity among America's up and coming physicists.

Superman's then deposition was online and John read it again as he waited for a hoped-for e-mail confirming he'd been accepted into Physics 666.

In his deposition Superman confirmed he had developed nano-technology that allowed him to see through lead years ago. He could have taken the 5th but that would have just confirmed what was now widely speculated to be the case regarding lead. He openly answered the deposers questions an indication of his assurance of his total invincibility.

"Is there any kryptonite remaining on Earth?" the lawyer asked.

"None." said Superman.

Pressing the point, the lawyer asked Superman if his near-Earth orbit servors, which monitored and protected Earth from near meteorite fly-by impacts, were capable of detecting kryptonite in those meteorites.

"Yes." the Man of Steel replied.

"And, if they detect any kryptonite?"

"It's eliminated by incineration."

"No more a threat to you?"

"Correct." replied Superman.

"And deep space - there is kryptonite out there?"

"Yes."

"Is that the reason for the different nano-armor you wear when going on deep space missions?" queried the lawyer.

"Yes, in part." replied Superman.

"That armor has a built-in anti-kryptonite defense - say a form of lead embedded in it?"

"Yes." Superman acknowledged.

"So effectively kryptonite is no longer a threat to you?"

"Yes, for all intents and purposes." answered Superman.

"There are rumors you are building an immunity to kryptonite - that run-in with Luthor 3 years ago when he used a kryptonite ray against you didn't phase you like that first time he exposed you to it in the subway?"

"No comment." was Superman's terse reply.

"I won't force you to take the 5th on that Superman, but is it safe to say nothing else can harm you?"

"Under a yellow sun - nothing."

"When was the last time a major attack was launched against you?"

"Three years ago. My final battle with Luthor. He developed a means he thought could magnify kryptonite, but he had so little and it amplified it only a few times that I easily took him out despite being near the kryptonite ray."

"And Luthor is now in the Phantom Zone?"

"Yes."

And Doomsday, Toyman, the head of Intergang, Parasite ...it's a long list but you've jailed them all in the Phantom Zone?"

"Yes, but only after the courts gave the OK to use this special form of imprisonment."

"So you have no enemies now?"

"I wouldn't say that." replied Superman.

"Let me re-phrase the question - you no longer have any enemies who can pose a threat to your life?"

"That is true."

"Are you invincible now Superman?"

"Yes."

"Are you immortal, Superman?"

"I honestly don't know."

"But you will live what - 500 years, a thousand?"

"I'd be speculating." replied Superman.

"Well, I will force you to invoke the 5th on this one or tell the truth. How long, based on your current knowledge, will you live?"

"Several thousand years - give or take."

"Easy for you to say - give or take. Essentially you are immortal. That's what I needed to hear from you."

Summing up, the lawyer asked, "So, given everything you have just said here under oath, does this college course pose any threat whatsoever to you?"

"None whatsoever - still, it's the idea of it I object to." answered Superman.

"You believe in free speech?"

"Yes." answered Superman.

With that the deposition was over. It was largely on the basis of that deposition that the Court allowed the course to continue. They did accept Superman's request that he be able to review each of the "kill plans" at the end of the course. John assumed that was more out of curiosity than anything. Superman was clearly invincible but even Superman had a morbid side it seemed and was not averse to seeing how students planned to do him in.

"You've got mail" - John's laptop intoned.

"Yes, yes". John shouted after reading the e-mail. He'd been accepted into Physics 666 for next semester. This meant he would have access to all the proposals made for terminating Superman over the past 7 years. Some had leaked out and others not. He might get ideas from reading through the log of proposals.

After 7 years John knew that all the best ideas had probably been broached. But maybe something had been overlooked. Lois Lane's daughter gave a reprise interview with Superman 35 years after Lois's famous rooftop interview with the then new Man of Steel. One little sentence, innocuous to most - Superman telling Lois he came from Krypton led to Luthor nearly killing Superman a few weeks later with kryptonite. Of no value now, but the anniversary interview included Superman saying he did not need to eat at all. But liked doing so and did so. That stuck in John's head - maybe there was something there that could help him come up with the best plan and win the $10,000 scholarship plus get a ride with Superman.

**...**

**This is an idea I've had for a while. I'm making it a one-shot though it could be a full-on multi-chapter story. However, given my recent experience with losing my multi-chpater stories, I am not in the mood for doing more at this time. I may come back to this someday but if anyone is so inclined feel free to run with the premise.**


End file.
